His Woman
by PikaGirl13
Summary: When Dagur makes a threat to Hiccup about taking Astrid away from him, he makes Hiccup declare not only a threat about taking his life, but also a declaration about Astrid to him. Astrid watches the whole scene play out in front of her as her protective boyfriend drives away Dagur off Berk. A Protective Hiccstrid story fluff that I made for you all to enjoy. Please R


His Woman

Astrid was shocked when Hiccup stepped in front of her, drew out his flame sword against Dagur the Deranged and pressed it up against his neck in a threatening fashion.

Dagur had just made a threat to her about how he was going to make her his own property as Hiccup bled on the floor & apparently that had really gotten under Hiccup's skin.

"I'm gonna give you till the count of three until I slice open your throat like a piece of fabric." Hiccup told Dagur menacingly as he started to put some pressure onto the Berserk Chief's throat.

Dagur chuckled like they were having one big get together, "I didn't know that you could even express this amount of cold hearted hatred Hiccup."

"There is a lot of things that you don't know about me Dagur. Now I start counting down if you don't get your filthy body off my Island." Hiccup growled.

Astrid lifted her hand to place it upon Hiccup's shoulder but he threw her off guard when he than continued on saying, "_**If you ever say something like that again about my woman than you'll do more than get your throat cut. You'll get lit up like a torch dipped in alcohol.**_"

Hearing that threat come out of Hiccup's mouth made Astrid's heart flutter with emotion and one of her hands placed itself over her heart in a touched gesture.

"Oh~ I see, so she's _**YOUR**_ woman. If I didn't know any better I would say that you guys haven't even done "_**It**_" yet to really be considered a married couple. But still, like all alpha wolves, we can get pretty territorial of our life long mates." Dagur replied back to Hiccup's death filled threat with a snake-like tone.

As Astrid blushed a deep crimson at his words, Hiccup just glared at Dagur with the eyes of a Night Fury. "My threat still stands here Dagur, leave Berk now or get killed here on the spot by my hand. You threatened Astrid, so you've threatened me. I will not tolerate anybody who would threaten her in front of me."

Dagur looked back at Astrid to see her expression to Hiccup's threat, Astrid's eyes met his and her face was filled with a touched glow that showed nothing but devoted love towards her boyfriend and nothing but hate towards him. So Dagur knew that he wasn't welcomed around anymore.

"Alright, I'll leave for now. But remember this Hiccup, your Night Fury will be mine and possibly even your woman. Until we meet again." Dagur hissed as he walked away from the Berkian couple and off towards his 100 fleet armada.

When Dagur had left, Hiccup turned around and walked over to Astrid. Placing his hands around her and brining her close to his body for a soft embrace.

"I probably sounded more tough than I actually felt when I said all that to him... I was truly scared that he would over power me and take you away from me. I'm glad that my threat worked on him though." Hiccup admitted to her softly as he placed one of his hands behind her head.

Astrid shook in his arms, filled with so many emotions for him that she could hardly contain them. "You were so brave Hiccup. I've never saw you that angry about anything other than Toothless and your father... Would you have really killed Dagur on the spot if you had the chance?"

Hiccup was silent for a little while, but then he brought her to look at him in his eyes and he told her gently, "If he would have made any advancements towards you that were filled with ill will or possibly perverted intentions than I would not have hesitated to kill him on the spot."

That reply had earned Hiccup a big kiss on the lips from Astrid as she locked themselves in a warm embrace filled with nothing but love and devotion to each other.

When they broke apart, Astrid whispered in his ear, "So you'll be telling all the guys who hit on me that I'm your woman now?"

They chuckled, Hiccup gazed into her eyes and replied, "I definitely will, your mine and mine alone. Nobody else's."

With that being said, Astrid leaned herself against Hiccup's body and they looked out together into the sunset. Watching Dagur's 100 fleet armada company sail out into the distance.


End file.
